Open System
(Previous) ---- O P E N _ S Y S T E M A story by Revaeropium ---- Chapter 17: Punishment {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Is this...it? {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Is it all over? {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" I guess what Pop said to me before she was seized was true after all. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" My mistakes will always follow and maybe even catch up to me. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Is what Hash said to me true, too? {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Is it really right to support the MCCW after everything they've done? {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" I've been so focused on this one thing since XX63 that I never stopped to think about what I was doing. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Now that I can reflect, it's too late. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Whatever I was aiming to do, it's over. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" We've tried to break through the lightstone barrier, but all our efforts have been in vain. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Now all we can do is wait patiently for our inevitable demise. DAYS SINCE THE SEIZE: '''1' {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" The food supplies have stopped coming in from the MCCW. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" We've rounded up as much food as possible. I even went to the basement where Itty was - the sheer amount of food there can sustain a single person for years. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" I feel like taking the food for myself, but... {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" If we are just going to wait for the seize to end, then we can pass time by reading the books we took from Isekai's capital. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" This one is called "The History of the MCCW". {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Sounds interesting. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" ''"Many decades ago, the world we plunged into a seven-year war, the likes of which have never been seen in human history before. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" The devastation across the world, especially on the continent of Minecraftia, was enough to cripple the strongest of minds. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Those who survived the war sought world peace so that conflict on this magnitude would never be seen again, at all costs. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" One form in which this took place was a group known as the "Minecraft Resource Community" which comprised of six Minecraftian nations. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" By the year 2013, 22 more countries had joined, and the alliance's name was changed to the "Minecraft Universe". {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" The main premise of the union was to protect freedom and human rights in order to prevent another war from happening on the continent. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" However, this all changed when the fracturing relations between Western and Eastern Minecraftian states hit their breaking point. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Combined with global economic uncertainty, the main member states of the Universe swore to keep the continent connected to prevent this situation from escalating into a full-blown war, even if it meant sacrificing the freedom of its people in the process. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" With repressive legislation on top of repressive legislation, people grew restless and started protesting. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" These protests turned into riots, and the riots turned into rebellions. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" With fear and unrest skyrocketing, a party was created in the Republic of Minegrade as a solution to the problems that plagued the country and the continent as a whole. '' {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" ''It claimed to be a paragon of light and freedom among the darkness, a new order which would easily rid the problems of the world. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Utilising fear, the part grew faster than any political party in history. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" The ideals of the party spread to other countries where they grew just as fast. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" The party's name... {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" ...was the MCCW. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" In Minegrade's 2022 elections, there was no competition. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" The MCCW won by a massive, massive margin. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" With even more member states leaving, the new Minecraftian Universe tried to regain ex-members of the Union. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" With a new, potent resource under their control, the MU used its new-found power to threaten countries surrounding the MU. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" In 2024, the MCCW declared war on its Eastern Minecraftian enemies. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" The war only lasted five months before MCCW forces reached the capital of Rautania. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" In the wake of its victory, the MCCW united into the single superstate we know today, a tyrant ruling over its people with an iron fist. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Humanity went down the path of destruction and the ones who suffered the most were those at the bottom. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Surrounding countries were afraid of the MCCW, and some even tried to contain them, but to no avail. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Now. 73 years after its rise, the MCCW looks stronger than ever and, without intervention, may well last for centuries to come. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" ... {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" I...I should've been able to do it. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" The MCCW lied to everyone to get to where it is now. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" There's no use now, I have failed. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" I've failed everyone. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Pop. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Reva. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Purple. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Blue. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" We were all fighting for the right thing, but...I failed. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" I'm... {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" I'm a failure. DAYS SINCE THE SEIZE: '''3' {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" It's been three days since we were seized. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Two since the food supply was cut off. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" We've already rationed what we have left and we're looking for ways to create more using the books we found after inspecting Isekai. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" I could take all the food and live through the seize easily, but I'm nothing like the MCCW, so I won't. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" As a nation, we're in this together. ''DAYS SINCE THE SEIZE: '''5' {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" There doesn't seem to be any hope of escaping. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Attempts at making our own food are looking successful, but it seems to be a very slow process. ''DAYS SINCE THE SEIZE: '''10' {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" The rations are already running out. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" I'd expect another four days before a food supply completely runs out. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Hopes are high for our attempts at making our own food, but it needs to hurry before it's too late. ''DAYS SINCE THE SEIZE: '''14' {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" ... {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Our attempts at making our own food have failed. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" We've tried growing food the way the book told us, but it just ends up acidic and poisonous - completely inedible. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Morale in our country is all but gone as our last food supplies run out. ''DAYS SINCE THE SEIZE: '''17' {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Some of us have been lost not to starvation, but to each other. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Riots in the streets and struggles for food rage on in cities as the last kept supplies of food dwindle to nothing. ''DAYS SINCE THE SEIZE: '''23' {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" The number of people fighting in the street has fallen dramatically as people conserve their strength to survive as long as possible, to keep what little life they have left in hope of some sort of starvation, including me. ''DAYS SINCE THE SEIZE: '''26' {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" The country has been even more demoralised. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Our fight for freedom ending up in such a way has led to some people desperately shouting out praises to the MCCW hoping to be taking back into civilisation. ''DAYS SINCE THE SEIZE: '''40' {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" The last of us are now dwindling. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" The pictures sent back from Isekai haunt me. Dead people on the streets. To think that's what will become of Tharsis is sickening. ''DAYS SINCE THE SEIZE: '''47' {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Forty-seven days since the seize and I feel like my time is over. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Despite my inevitable death, I feel optimistic. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" I can finally be free from the world which tortured me. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" It's ironic that the MCCW was the one who let me win my fight for freedom. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Looking back on my life, looking back on everything I did, I now know that I was too naive and oblivious to see that this was always the answer. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Death. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Reva, Pop, Blue, Purple, all in their final moments realising the same thing I am right now. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" '''I'm coming.' Chapter 18: Hope YEAR: XX73 {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Is this it? {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Am I...dead? {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Didn't I...die?' {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" It's all over. of Noctum BELLA! of Noctum Bella, please don't die on me. of Noctum Please. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Who's that? {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Is someone there? of Noctum Oh god, she isn't breathing... of Noctum Bella, wake up! of Noctum Please, just wake up! {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" B-Blue? {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Didn't you...die? ??? I told you, Blue. It's too late. We've got the book and that's all that matters. ??? Right now we need to move in and create a new front. {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" Blue, I'm...'alive!'' {Status: Seized} of 013 "Tharsis" I'm... ---- ''YEAR: XX73/2097'' of Tharsis ...'''I'm alive! of Noctum BELLA! of Noctum I was so worried! of Tharsis Blue...what happened? of Noctum We tried to get you out as fast as we could. of Noctum When Isekai was freed we thought we could try and get you out, but you got seized. of Noctum We have to thank the fact that you gave the book to the people you sent out otherwise we wouldn't have got to you in time. of Noctum We used the book to break your seize from the outside before it was too late. of Noctum Bella, you're finally free from the MCCW! of Tharsis Blue...I thought you died! of Noctum I thought so too. of Noctum At least until I found out that the barbarians aren't actually barbarians at all. of Noctum The barbarians are actually fully functioning nations! of Noctum They saved me from the MCCW, Bella. of Noctum The MCCW lied to us all these years, and for what? of Tharsis If you're still alive...does that mean Jizo and Purple are still alive too? of Sigma I kind of feel embarrassed that we fell for the MCCW's lies, but that doesn't matter. We're out now. of Sigma The MCCW can't harm us anymore. of Tharsis I'm so glad everyone's still alive! of Tharsis Wait, Blue, if everyone got out of the seize...what about Pop...? of Sigma She didn't make it. Pop didn't care if she lived or died, as long as the MCCW got one step closer to its downfall. You know that. ??? Alright, Bella. ??? We got all of your people out, or at least the ones we could, and now it's time for your side of the deal. of Tharsis ... of Tharsis Deal? of Tharsis What are you talking about, who even are you? of Veritatia Hood, that's the MCCW's replacement ruler for Tharsis you are talking to. of Veritatia The old leader, Itty, died in the war, remember? of Tharsis Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?! ??? Excuse us, Bella, we need to properly introduce ourselves. ??? I'm Skeleton, and that's Hood. of Celestium From what Blue has told me, the MCCW doesn't recognise our existence and just refers to us as 'barbarians'. of Celestium The first thing you need to know, Bella, is that the MCCW couldn't be further from the truth. of Celestium For decades, we've been trying to chip away at the MCCW. The biggest obstacle to our success was that we knew next to nothing about lightstone since the MCCW keeps it under wraps. of Celestium Thanks to you keeping the book safe for all these years, we now have a genuine chance at destroying the nation which has only left grief and misery in its wake. Federation First port of call is creating new fronts and launching a direct attack on the MCCW's heartland. of Celestium Agreed. of Celestium Now that we can both utilise and counter lightstone, we can finally launch a major offensive on the MCCW. of Celestium Bella and Blue, we want you to try and cut off the MCCW's supply to the northern front. of Celestium Hood and Purple will invade Alkun through the north and west. of Celestium Finally, Jizo will push north and west while I advance northwards and try and use the south's general instability to make a run for their capital. of Celestium Everyone understood? of Celestium To arms! These will be the final days of the mad tyrant! of Noctum Bella, do you feel it too? of Noctum This is it! of Noctum We can finally defeat the MCCW! of Tharsis I know. I feel it too. of Tharsis This is what we've been waiting for. of Tharsis Now let's try our best. Freedom is just out of our reach right now. of Tharsis It's like the MCCW isn't even trying! Federation I know, Bella. Federation We can't let our guard down, it might be a bluff. Federation Right now, we have the same level of technology as them and we vastly outnumber them in terms of manpower. Federation There's no way they can turn the tide. of Noctum Once we defeat the MCCW, they won't be coming back, too! of Noctum People now understand the dangers of tyranny and what life is like under it. of Celestium Hood, the way Alkun fell was strange to you, wasn't it? of Tharsis Strange? of Tharsis What do you mean, Skeleton? of Celestium We found little to nothing of use in Alkun. of Celestium That can only mean the MCCW is stockpiling resources somewhere. of Noctum Stockpiling resources? of Noctum Don't tell me that they're planning a concentrated offensive on one of us. of Celestium I have a hunch that that's what they're going to do. of Celestium Nevertheless, whatever they try and do won't work. of Celestium Winning substantially in one area but losing heavily everywhere else isn't a good war tactic for me. of Noctum Even if they are stockpiling, Bella, I really think we may have this war under control. of Tharsis Yeah, it just feels weird how fast everything is happening. of Tharsis ... of Tharsis ...Blue? of Tharsis Blue, can you hear me?! Compact of the MCCW Hey, Bella. Compact of the MCCW I've cut your communications off just for a bit. of Tharsis THE MCCW?! of Tharsis What do you want?! Compact of the MCCW I just want to talk, Bella. Compact of the MCCW Hash tried to convince you to stay - I tried to convince you to stay, but it looks like our attempts were in vain. Compact of the MCCW Now Hash is gone, just as you wanted. of Tharsis Why the hell are you talking to me? of Tharsis Because I'm free, you want to negotiate, I'm guessing? Compact of the MCCW And who set you free, Bella? Compact of the MCCW All I did was try and shelter everyone from the horrors of the outside world, and look what you've done. Compact of the MCCW You're out now, you finally have your 'freedom' - what more do you want from me? of Tharsis What are you talking about? Compact of the MCCW What am I talking about?! Compact of the MCCW You're at war with me, Bella! Compact of the MCCW What are you even fighting for?! of Tharsis I'm fighting for the people living in your sprawling nation who aren't free like me. of Tharsis I'm setting them free so you can't treat them like toys. Compact of the MCCW 'Setting them free', huh? Compact of the MCCW Look, Bella. Compact of the MCCW How many people are you willing to send out into this slaughterhouse for this idea of 'freedom'?! Compact of the MCCW I know you aren't very good at this, but think about what you are doing for once. Compact of the MCCW If you don't, I'm afraid we will have a serious issue. of Noctum Bella...? of Noctum You cut out for a bit, Bella. What happened? of Tharsis The MCCW wanted to talk to me. of Noctum The MCCW?! of Noctum ...Bella...what did they s- Federation Bella, did you just say the MCCW talked to you? Federation No matter what you do, don't listen to them. of Tharsis What the MCCW said might be important, Ho- Federation I'm sorry to say this, but I don't care, Bella. Federation The Bureaucracy are a bunch of cold-blooded, blue-blooded murderers. Federation The MCCW is toying with you. They're trying to get to you, they're trying to mess with your head. of Noctum Hood, I want to know what the MCCW said- Federation Blue, just remember what they did to everyone you know. What they did to Reva, what they did to Pop, Bella and you. Federation We can't let that happen again - you can't let that happen again. Federation As long as the MCCW exists, the threat of those things exists too. Federation You understand that, don't you? of Tharsis Blue, Hood is right. of Tharsis I'd hate to think what might be going on behind the MCCW's borders. of Tharsis We were just puppets and what they did to us was inhumane. of Tharsis Let's finish this war, there's no turning back now. of Tharsis JIZO! of Sigma What did they encircle Veritatia for? of Veritatia Wow, funny! of Veritatia The MCCW isn't even fighting me ethically! of Veritatia Their troops are ordered to shoot anyone on sight - civilians, troops, anyone! of Veritatia This isn't just a normal offensive, they're trying to kill literally everyone in my country. of Tharsis Hood, can we help him?! of Celestium All of our armies are somewhere else, Bella, we won't get to him in time. of Noctum Why would the MCCW even do this? of Noctum Are they insane?! of Celestium Maybe, but it's obvious that the MCCW is paranoid and thinks of everyone in Veritatia as a potential threat. of Celestium Indiscriminate slaughter is a cheap and dirty tactic. of Celestium They will pay for this. of Tharsis Jizo, no... Federation Don't you see, everyone? Federation This is what the MCCW does. Federation If they are left uncontested, they will pick us off one by one. of Veritatia Bella, it's alright. of Veritatia Knowing Itty, I think he would've been proud to see what you've become. of Veritatia At least I can join him, and the others. Pop, Katachino, everyone... of Tharsis Please, we can't lose you, we're this close to victory! of Veritatia Don't worry about me, Bella. If I die, which I will, at least I know I died for the freedom of others. of Veritatia The MCCW doing this will only help our cause. of Veritatia Give them hell, Bella. of Tharsis JIZO! Category:Factionpasta Category:Creepypasta Category:ChatPasta Category:Revaeropium Category:Sequel to already written pasta(s)